How Does That Make You Feel?
by BeautifulSummer
Summary: An insight into the therapy sessions of Yugi and his friends.
1. Yugi and Atem

How does that make you feel?

Dr. Mensa looked at her day timer and sighed. "What have I got planned for today? Oh no, a full day of appointments… A bunch of kids. Overachievers no doubt…" She took a sip of her coffee and braced herself for the day ahead of her.

Dr. Mensa looked at her patients file. "Yugi Moto?"

The young boy threw his arms up in the air, sending his bizarrely styled hair flying. Then in a matter of seconds, he lost his boyish innocence. His eyes, full of confidence. He replied, "And Atem."

"Oh my," the middle-aged therapist thought to herself, "A split personality!" She pushed up her glasses. "Alright Yugi… And Atem… What seems to be your problem? Problems?"

"It's so complicated! I've met numerous psychos, bent on world domination, and there's no break from them! And he's no help at all!" He complained, referring to Atem.

"Do you think that I have it any easier? I deal with them too, and your cheerleader friends! Meanwhile, I'm having an identity crisis, that **no one** can seem to help me with! And you are constantly calling me out to duel!"

"Fine! I won't call on you anymore! I'll win by myself!"

"Like you can!"

"Yugi!" The doctor shrieked, "Calm down! I think I see what your problem is here. Now, I need you to think hard. When did you create your friend?"

"Create? Atem is real!"

"Um… Yes, when did you… Meet Atem?"

"Hmm… About three years ago."

"Yes! I met my hikari three years ago," Atem replied.

"Erm… Hikari?"

"Yes, hikari, the original being. Atem is my yami! He's an ancient spirit sharing my body!"

Mensa grimaced. "I'm afraid it's too late to help him… But if I help his 'sides' get along, he could become one person again," she thought. "Alright, Yugi and Atem. For this to work, the two of you need to communicate; tell each other what you need in this… relationship. Yugi, you start."

"I need support! I need some assurance that I can do things! I need to know that everything will be alright!"

"Understandable. Atem, it's your turn."

"I need assistance! You are my spirits carrier! I need freedom! And if I want it soon, I need to be out and about, finding people who can help me and finding artifacts that hold puzzles about my past! I want to be at peace!"

"Atem, you never told me this! If I had known, I would have been more helpful in discovering your ancient secrets!"

"And if I had known that you were having troubles with our enemies, I would have been more understanding!"

Dr. Mensa looked back and forth from the troubled young boy to the clock, half frightened by the child and his split personality and half relieved that this session was just about over.

"Well! I see we've made a lot of progress here! Remember, you need to communicate to be normal… I mean content! Yes! Content! Just keep talking to each other and you shouldn't have anymore problems!"

"Thanks Dr. Mensa!"

"Yes," agreed Atem in his dark, rich voice, "Thank you for all of your assistance!"

She stood up and waved goodbye, and then sighed and collapsed back onto her plushy, river blue chair.

"Whew… One appointment down… NEXT!"


	2. Mai

How Does That Make You Feel?

"So, Mai, tell me about the dream you've been having!"

Mai laid down on the couch, leaving her Gucci bag on the floor.

"It starts out, when I'm in an hourglass."

"An hourglass? And how did you get into the hourglass?"

"A crazy guy took his cane and waved it at me and then all of the sudden, I was trapped. And the sand just keeps coming down, getting heavier and heavier as more falls onto my head…"

"Perhaps you've developed to heavy of a workload, or you feel like you're trapped with responsibilities? Or…"

"Oh no, that really happened! The dream is like a flashback, but more terrible."

"It really happened? Are you sure you didn't just dream it all?" Dr. Mensa asked nervously.

"No, it was to terrible to forget! But then instead of darkness, the hourglass overlooks the beach! And all of my friends are there, so I cry for help, but they just laugh and one by one, they head into the ocean… They're all having fun and enjoying themselves and they don't care that I'm suffering! Then they start to disappear. Goodbye… Bye, Mai… See you, Mai…" She mocked. "Then the landscape goes back to darkness. And there's one more voice. But it's dark and cold. I've heard it before, but I don't recognize it… Then there is maniacal laughter. And it comes from all around. And then the cane comes down on the hourglass. But it doesn't break, however whenever it gets hit, I am tossed around, battered and bruised against the icy, unbreakable glass… Eventually I wake up, drenched in a cold sweat. Crying…"

"Tell me, how often do you see the friends that appear in the dream?"

"I… Well… Not often. I travel and we always end up together, but…"

"You stay by yourself?"

"Yes… I stay alone, and they always offer for me to go with them, but I don't. I try to act like I'm strong… Brave… But I'm not!"

"I see… I think we've pinpointed the problem, Mai! You see, you've been raised to be tough, and you never really know how to ask for help. My advice is to go and see your friends. Don't call them on the phone, but talk, face to face. Go do things with them. And once you feel ready, go to the beach. It might be tough, but it'll feel good to interact with friends. Once you face your fear of asking for help, your dream should stop occurring."

Mai sat up straight and pulled her wavy, blonde hair out of her face. "Thank you, doctor. I feel better about the situation."

"That's great, Mai! And remember, I you ever need help again, my door is always open!"

_Author's Note: _Sorry, I'm so late updating! I've been so busy with exams coming up… But thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! Make sure to review this one too!


	3. Marik

How Does That Make You Feel?

"Marik Ishtar?"

"I'm Marik, yes."

"Now, your appointment was booked by an Ishizu Ishtar. Your sister wants you to get some help for your dependency. But, she didn't specify what type of dependency. Drug? Alcohol?"

"Yami."

"Oh no!" She thought, "I've heard that before…"

"Erm… Yami?"

"Yes, a yami is…"

"No, I… Know what a yami is. Um… When did you create your yami? …I mean… Meet your yami?"

He made himself comfy on the soft recliner. "Well, it all started when I was about ten. My father was very strict. All the other kids were allowed to leave their homes! All the other kids got to play with each other! All of the other kids knew what a motorcycle is! I wasn't allowed to do that… Instead, I was stuck protecting the Millennium items… Oh, how I wanted one for myself! The Rod… The Millennium Rod. It was so shiny. It looked so powerful… But I couldn't even touch it! So finally, all of my anger and depression kind of built up, and my yami, Malik, was developed. And he did things… Terrible things! Things I just couldn't believe! I tried to stop him, but slowly, little by little, he started to control me. I couldn't stop it…"

"Well, it seems what we have here is a case of low self-control. People often turn to things to take their minds off their troubles, which often have very negative effects. Alcohol, drugs… Or in you case, Malik. But don't worry! Habits like these can be easy to break! Tactic number one: when Malik tries to take control, say no. Say no to dru… Malik! You need to train yourself to be emotionally strong! Tactic number two: Try doing something harmless to help you stop him from controlling you! And always have some of whatever you choose with you, so that when he starts to take over, you can take your mind occupied and keep him out. I find that bubblegum works fairly well to stop addictions."

"You had an addiction doctor?"

She stared at the ground for a moment. "No! Of course not! But Marik, do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"Yes, I do. I need to keep focused on staying in control."

"Exactly! I'm glad I've been helpful! Now, as you can see," she said, pointing to the clock, "Our time for today is up. So if you ever need some guidance again, you know where to find me!"

"Thanks, Doctor Mensa!"

And once he left her office, she quickly popped a piece of bubblegum into her mouth.


	4. Kaiba

How Does That Make You Feel?

"Alright… Seto Kaiba?"

The tall, lean Seto Kaiba walked into Dr. Mensa's office. "Why am I here?"

"Well, we've had two requests for an appointment for you. One, from an anonymous source, on from a Mokuba Kaiba."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Anonymous source? What are you talking about?"

Dr. Mensa paused before explaining. "Well… We had a phone call requesting your appointment, but it sounded a little off, so it was recorded… Do you wish to hear it?"

Without changing his expression, he said, "Play the tape."

Dr. Mensa hesitantly put a small recorder on her desk and pushed the 'play' button.

"Dr. Mensa's Therapy Center! How can I help you today?"

"Erm, um… Yes, I would like to book an appointment for a mister Seto Kaiba!" said a strange sounding voice.

"Alright, Sir. Any particular reason for this session?"

"Err-herm, yes! Because he is a tight-ass who needs to learn to relax."

Then, another voice was heard. "Man, this is fun! Let's do Pegasus next!"

"Joey! Shut up!"

"Sorry Tristan!"

The voice of the receptionist who had answered the phone earlier then became dark and suspicious. "Alright! Who is this!"

"Uh… Joe Mamma!"

The two people on the other end of the phone started laughing.

"Hm… Sir, I'd appreciate it if you'd only call to book an appointment."

The tape stopped, and though clenched teeth, Kaiba whispered "Wheeler…"

"But enough of that!" Interrupted Dr. Mensa. "We're here to talk about you!"

"Alright… But this won't take long… Don't expect me to open up to you…"

By the time the appointment was over, the doctor had turned Kaiba into an open book.

"And I was finally doing well! I was finally happy; I was on top of the world! But then that Yugi came around and ruined everything for me!"

"Erm… Mr. Kaiba? Your session has been over for fifteen minutes now…"

His facial features froze. "Oh. Well, that was a waste of my time! Don't think I'll be coming back here again…" he sneered.

"So next Thursday then?"

"…Yes…"

Authors Note- Hey guys! Sorry this chapter wasn't very long… I wasn't really inspired… Oh well! Hope you all enjoyed it anyway!


	5. RyouBakura

How Does That Make You Feel?

"Last patient for a while, I can do this!" Thought Dr. Mensa.

"Alright. Ryou?"

"Yes, that's me."

She studied him for a minute, and decided that he was an odd looking boy. Although he must have been about 16, he had soft looking white hair. He also had a strange necklace on. It was a large ring with a triangular object in the center. There were also many dangling, gold pieces hanging off the ring. But as she looked at it, it began to glow. She looked up to see that his eyes had become very menacing.

"HELLO CLARICE…"

She let out a long, high-pitched scream because of his shocking introduction.

Ryou's eyes went back to normal. "What's the matter?"

He stared at her like she was crazy.

"N… N… Nothing! SO, Ryou, tell me what the problem is."

"Problem?"

"Yes. When people come to me, they generally have an issue."

"HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU…"

"I don't have a problem! I really don't know why I'm here."

The doctor quivered, her eyes wide.

"Is there a problem, doctor?"

"I… don't think so." Is he trying to scare me? Is he completely insane? Is he oblivious to his split personality?

"You know, I'm fine, but have you ever considered seeing yourself?"

His eyes then became sinister looking again. But he didn't say anything; he merely glared at her with a psychotic grin on his face.

"I can't take it anymore!" She screamed. Then, just like that, she ran out of her office and bolted through the waiting room and ran to the door.

"Dr. Mensa! Where are you going? Your next appointment starts in twenty minutes!" Her secretary yelled after her.

"Twenty minutes? Good! If I start running now, they'll never catch me!"


End file.
